


Routines

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Betas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first teen wolf fic! but definitely not my last. Feedback/Kudos are appreciated/rewarded with my everlasting love. Thanks so very much for reading! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> my first teen wolf fic! but definitely not my last. Feedback/Kudos are appreciated/rewarded with my everlasting love. Thanks so very much for reading! <3

Boyd wakes up in the Hale house just before the sun rises. Erica's already left the bed next to his empty, and Isaac is still asleep on the third one. Derek's bound to be somewhere in the house, but Boyd already knows this...morning routine of his is alright with him. 

He takes his time running through the woods, because his parents "wake him up" at six o'clock, and he's got time. When he reaches his parents' house, a nice two-story not far from school, he climbs silently through the window into his bedroom. He screws up the blankets on his bed so it looks like he's been sleeping there, and starts his chemistry homework. 

At exactly six his dad knocks on his door and says "'Morning, kid." Boyd smiles and quickly makes his way downstairs, where he's been smelling bacon for the past hour and holding himself back from going downstairs suspiciously early. His life is hard. 

"G'morning, Vernon," his mom says, smiling at him. He groans. "Mom, everyone at school calls me Boyd. Can't you do that too?"

"What's wrong with Vernon?" she asks. He raises an eyebrow. "Fine, fine," she laughs. "Boyd. Get some bacon before you're late." He grins and grabs a big plate of victory bacon. 

His parents have jobs that require them to work at night-so he never sees them except in the morning and on weekends. And they never see him at night, so they never know he sleeps and trains at Derek's. Erica and him had worked it out with Derek; that they'd spend weekends with their parents. It was a pretty good system, if Boyd said so himself. 

So Boyd gets his stuff ready to go to school, and his parents say goodbye. They drag out their goodbyes every time since they don't see him that much. Boyd doesn't mind much, though. I love yous are exchanged, and everyone gets a quick hug, before the door's shut and Boyd's running to school.

Erica's on her way by now, too. She's pretended to take her pills, hugged her parents, and told them she's going to be with friends tonight. Just like every morning. The friends part isn't really a lie because she'll be with Derek and Isaac and Boyd. Her parents don't mind much. They're just glad she's smiling more, this year.

When they get to school, Isaac is sitting on the steps. He smiles in greeting, but not for long. Boyd and Erica both smile at him, too. "Oh, man, he's making that face again," Boyd says. Isaac can't hear him because he's got headphones in. "You mean the face he makes when we smell like our parents?" Erica asks. "Yeah," Boyd says. "And he, on the other hand, smells like Derek's house and shitty school breakfast."

"Don't worry. I planned ahead," Erica says with a grin. She pulls out a paper bag and goes over by Isaac. He takes his headphones off. "Hey," he says. "Hey. Isaac, look what my mom made," Erica says, shoving the bag at him. He sniffs it. "Snickerdoodles?" 

"Yep," Erica says. "Take 'em, man. I already had like, ten today." 

Isaac grins at them. "Thanks," he says. He grabs one and bites into it. "Oh, man, this is way better than mystery meat," he says. The smile stays. 

The first bell rings, so they stand up and move with the crowd. Boyd slings an arm around Isaac's shoulder, while Erica and Isaac talk about how their history teacher is definitely out to destroy the universe. 

It's going to be a good year.


End file.
